MH4U: Event Quests
=Localized DLC= Low-Rank Quests (1-3★) DLC 2★ DLC 3★ . *The Yian Kut-Ku in this quest is always a Gold Crown Small size. |Description = "Adventure Lovers, we have a report from Ms. Setzekorn! She's discovered the fabled Poogie Kingdom! However, a nefarious Yian Kut-Ku is running rampant, and she needs your help!" -Adventurer's Guild Rep }} , , and . |Description = "Dah'ren Mohran's dropped anchor in the Great Desert! The Argosy and our cargo are doomed if ye don't hunt the beastie. Do it and win a dandy ticket I acquired just the other day!" -Argosy Captain }} , , and the Blue Star Armor Set. |Description = "What's the hottest ticket in all of USJ? The Rathalos Flying Circus, of course! You pay for the whole seat, but you'll only need the edge! Act now and see two Rathalos for the price of one!" -Girl in the Golden Armor }} High-Rank Quests (4-7★) DLC 4★ . *The Tetsucabra in this quest is always a Gold Crown Small size. |Description = "A report has just come in from Ms. Spectre! She's discovered an ancient artifact... and a very, very moody Tetsucabra! Drive away the beast so she can return in one piece!" -Adventurer's Guild Rep }} DLC 5★ DLC 7★ , , , and . |Description = "Hey! Listen! Ingle Isle is feeling the heat of a huge monster, and only you can extinguish the beast's fiery rage! Persevere and earn the armor of the legendary hero! Come with me, quickly!" -Hero-Leading Fairy }} Episodic Quests Down To Business , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. }} , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. }} , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. }} Code 16010 (?) =Japanese DLC= Low-Rank Quests (1-3★) DLC 2★ , , , and . }} and . }} DLC 3★ , , and the Blue Star Armor set. }} , , and the Pirate J Felyne Equipment set. }} , , and . }} , , and . }} High-Rank Quests (4-7★) DLC 4★ , , and . }} and the Detective Cat Palico Equipment set. }} and the Cosplay Grandpa Danger Palico Equipment set. *The Konchu in the quest are always King Size. *Quest must be done without any armor equipped. }} DLC 5★ and the Legend J Felyne Comrade Equipment sets. *The Gravios in this quest is always Tiny Size. }} , , and . *The Lagombi in this quest is always King Size. }} . }} and . }} DLC 6★ DLC 7★ and the Legend J Armor set. *The Teostra in this quest is always King Size. }} and the Zodiac Armor set. *The Kushala Daora in this quest is always King Size. }} , , , and . }} Episodic Quests Down To Business , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , and }} Code 16010 Discovery! "Super" Ultimate Mask!